Kusanagi Era of Magic Wiki
About Kusanagi, Era of Magic Kusanagi '''is an online Role-Play, player driven, strategy game set in a fantasy world. It immures the community into a high pace setting where each player has the potential to progress the plot further, constructing the lore and further creating depth to the ever expanding Kusanagi world that grows with every action made and every event taken place. '''The Wiki The Wiki is moderated by the staff to maintain a bit of control over how the wiki is constructed. This is to avoid conflicts with old lore and information and the updates to come. Players are free to submit what they wish to be added to the Kusanagi team and after a bit of proof reading, will be added so feel free to submit your creative contributions. All lore documented can be learned in-game as a character unless stated otherwise in the article. The Community * The Forum: http://kusanagi.freeforums.net/board/4/important-updates-on-kusanagi * The Discord: https://discord.gg/ Important Information Important People * Ancient Beings: Selpi, Sheilem, Vamlkesk, Balisk - The creators of all plains of existence. * UsDos - God of Existence, giver of life. He is the main deity to follow. * Seraphina - A demoted Goddess, usually tends to be at odds with UsDos and the patreon of Yekar. * Druzoroth - The ruler of Oshodore, the first Demon Lord. * Zeraph Fiole - The Longest living Elf to date, leader of Yekar and Grand Magus of the Land. Realms * Spirit Realm - Created by one of the 'Ancient Beings' Balisk, It is in this plain that souls passed after the death of mortal and immortal beings alike reside after they have met their end. * Underword - The Shadow of Kusanagi, its existence shrouded in mystery and its secrets even more so. Fabled to be the birthplace to Demons, not much more can be said of this place besides the fact that this is where the light goes to die. * Lost Space - The Realm beyond realms, bordering Kusanagi itself, this place place is where its creator, Vamlkesk, keeps watch over the deep, dark, cold and infinite void beyond all existence. * Second Dimension - Designed by the more recluse of the four Ancient Beings, this plain of existence is where Sheilem resides away from all the laws, dictations and restriction of the other beings. * Kusanagi - This Realm is created by Selpi, one of the great four ancient beings and this is where the game takes place. * Heaven - Home to the children of Selpi, the Gods of Kusanagi and the angels that follow them. Here resides only the Divine and their affiliates. Within Kusanagi * Yekar Temple - Home to many of UsDos' first creations, deep within the thicket of forestry. Home of those blessed by mana, Yekar temple fosters those who stand by UsDos' ideals and strive towards greatness. * Oshodore Ruins - Once a great piece of architecture, now remains the ruins of a fallen civilization after the rift from the Underworld opened upon the land of Kusanagi releasing Demons and monsters from which nightmares are born. * Quesan Dynasty - One of two human centered civilizations within the world of Kusanagi. Growing in both power and influence, the people of Quesan are a force to be reckoned with. * Phuideria Empire - Far more advanced than any civilization before and after it, the people of this land are proud humans with a latent talent for progression and development. Their potential is limitless. Races * Humans - Highly adaptable and unpredictable. They have the lowest affinity towards various arts but shows the greatest potential for growth. * Elves - Blessed by Mana, those of this species are prominent in the magical arts and things relating to it. Elves are known to grow wiser the longer they live and as such their capacity to utilize and control mana increases. * Beast-Men - Feral mutations, a sub-species to humans with heightened senses and strength. The origins of each type of Beast-kin varies from species to species, some from god's blessing, some from genetic mutation. * Golems - Artificial life forms created varied materials, powered by a Mana based core. They tend to be more physically blessed. * Yokai - A lessor form of demons, varying in size and intelligence. They are known to devour to grow, evolve to survive and are the closest in relation to demons. * Oni - A variant of Demons that are connected to Quesan culture. Not much is known about their origins but they are known to be physically blessed. * Dragon-kin - W.I.P. Category:Browse